


Cats and Coffee

by viridforest



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You enjoy a nice morning with Kylo that includes coffee and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluff thing I wrote for my friend because she's a piece of traaaaash.

Sunlight filtering in through the blinds is what woke you up early on a Saturday. You were usually up this early anyway so when you yawned, stretching your hand over and it being met with empty air, confusion set in. Cracking open your eyes you turned and saw that Kylo wasn’t in bed with you. Yawning and stretching once more you swung your legs over the side of the bed before making your way out of the bedroom. It was strange that Kylo wasn’t sleeping when you woke up as he wasn’t a morning person and preferred to sleep late especially on the weekends.

Trudging out into the living you room you spotted Kylo standing in the kitchen, back to you and facing the coffee machine. Smiling you quietly walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around him. Pressing your head into his back you mumbled into it.

“Good morning honey, what are you doing up so early?”

All he did was give a disgruntled grunt in reply. Pouting at this you let go of him before getting two cups from the cupboard. Before you could turn around though Kylo had come up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, leaning his head on your shoulder. Turning his head so he could give a small kiss to your cheek he softly spoke.

“Morning… the cat woke me up.”

And speak of the devil, as if on cue the cat, Mr. Mittens, hopped up onto the counter before sitting next to you. Narrowing his eyes at the cat Kylo spoke in a hostile tone. 

“That cat is truly the embodiment of evil. What kind of fiend would disrupt my sleep otherwise.”

Giggling softly you turned your head so your lips connected with his and enjoyed a soft, gentle kiss and feeling Kylo’s annoyance at the cute creature dissolve. Breaking apart you handed him his cup before grabbing the now ready pot of coffee and pouring yourself some. Once you had added the perfect amount of milk and sugar you walked into the living room and sat on the couch, Kylo soon joining you.

Although Kylo usually wasn’t up early enough to join you for coffee and the morning sun, when he was you both would just sit together on the couch, not talking just enjoying the others presence. When you finished your coffee you set it down on the table before leaning back, Kylo curling an arm around you to pull you against his chest. Leaning your head back slightly you looked up at Kylo. He was silently sipping his drink, staring off into the distance. When he finally glanced down, catching your eye, he gave you a small smile before setting down his cup.

“C’mon let’s go lay down, at least for a little.”

Laughing slightly, you agreed. “Okay but only for a little.”

Instead of letting you stand up Kylo swiftly lifted you, beginning to carry you bridal style to the bedroom. Laughing, you curled your fist into his shirt as he carried you to bed. Laying you gently onto the bed, Kylo got in before pulling you against his chest and bringing the covers up over you both. With a sigh of content and a smile on your face you began to gently drift off to sleep, but not before you heard Kylo whisper next to your ear.

“I love you.”


End file.
